Sentimientos secretos
by Denia McCartty
Summary: Le amo, le deseo, es el protagonista de mis sueños eróticos. ONE SHOT. LEMON.


_Disclaimer._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía._

_Contiene sexo, así que a las que no os guste éste tipo de tramas, dejad de leer en este preciso instante._

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

Como otro día más, me tocaba hacer vigilancia. Y encima, me tocaba con mi hermano, que no dejaba de hablar en todo el rato de lo bonita que era la híbrida de los Cullen, de lo que feliz que estaba Jacob cuando la veía, de lo buenos que eran los chupasangres… me tenía ya hasta las mismísimas narices. Y, por mucho que yo me quejara de ello, fingía no escucharme y continuaba pensando en ello, y por consiguiente, veía lo mismo que él.

Salí de mi casa, vestida con uno de los simples vestidos que solía utilizar. Ya ni siquiera me molestaba en ponerme ropa interior. Para qué? Si se iba a romper cada vez que entrara en fase. Así las cosas eran más sencillas. Me adentré en el bosque que había frente a mi casa, me quité el vestido, lo anudé a mi pierna y pensé en lo que más odiaba para poder entrar en fase con rapidez. Simple. _Renesmee._

_**Al fin te dignaste a aparecer. **_

_**Cállate Seth.**_

_**Venga, corre, que creo que he oído algo.**_

Sin pensármelo dos veces, aceleré mi paso y corrí los más deprisa que pude hasta que llegué al lado de Seth, que estaba tumbado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

_**Al fin. – dijo, aunque no se movió.**_

_**No dijiste que habías oído algo?**_

_**Dije. Es que llegabas tarde y tenía que hacer algo para que te dieras prisa. **_

En cuanto dijo eso, corrí hacia él y le mordí el rabo. Se levantó del suelto en un salto, quejándose como un niño pequeño. Pero es que eso era lo que era en realidad. Un crío.

_**Te pasaste, Leah. – se quejó.**_

_**Me preocupaste. Creí que habría alguno de esos asquerosos chupa sangre… - realmente que había preocupado. Es normal, es mi hermano pequeño.**_

_**Perdona Leah, pero si te hubiera dicho que vinieras corriendo, no me hubieras hecho caso. – dijo, y tenía razón, aun hubiera tardado más en llegar solo para molestarle.**_

_**Bueno, venga. Que tenemos que vigilar hoy? – dije acocándome a él, rozando mi hocico en su lomo.**_

_**Sígueme. Tenemos una misión especial. – me dio un lametón en toda la cara y salió corriendo.**_

Le seguí, incluso le adelanté, por lo que tuve que reducir la velocidad para ir a su lado. Cuando había recorrido solo cien metros, ya adiviné a donde íbamos. _Será posible que el muy canalla me haga esto?_

Seth ignoró mis pensamientos y no dejó de correr hasta que no llegamos al lugar de nuestra misión. La casa de los Cullen.

_**Se han quedado solos Esme, Nessie y Jacob. Jake quiere que estemos al tanto.**_

_**Por supuesto. – dije con sarcasmo.**_

Estaba ya hasta las narices de la cría esa. Siempre teníamos que estar todos a su disposición. Como si los demás no tuviéramos nada más que hacer en todo el día que vigilarla a ella.

En ese momento, la niña apareció en la ventana y nos saludó con la mano. Seth aulló a modo de saludo, lo que a mi me ponía enferma.

_**Voy a ir dando vueltas a la casa.**_

Sin dar tiempo a Seth a hablar, di media vuelta y me fui, aunque no dejé de mirar a la niña mutante en ningún momento, por lo que vi que ella también me seguía con la mirada. Di tres vueltas a la casa, sin detenerme en ningún momento, aunque sin darme ninguna prisa. A la cuarta vez, alcé la vista y vi a Jacob a través de la ventana del primer piso. Iba sin camiseta, como de costumbre.

No entiendo la razón, pero no pude apartar la vista de él.

_**Que estás mirando? – dijo Seth. Claro, estaba viendo lo mismo que yo.**_

_**Estoy observando la casa. – dije, aunque estaba claro que no me iba a creer.**_

_**Entiendo.**_

_**Salgo de fase un momento, Seth.**_

_**Porque?**_

_**Tengo que hacer mis necesidades, y no voy a dejar que me veas. O salgo de fase yo, o sales tú. Elige. – dije fríamente, apartando la vista de Jacob.**_

_**Vale, pero no tardes mucho.**_

_**Cinco minutos máximo. – dije en el momento en que me concentraba para salir de fase.**_

_Al fin puedo pensar a solas. _– pensé, mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana, donde se asomó Jacob, y me escondí. – _es como si estuviera desnudo. – _dije al ver que no llevaba pantalones, o eso me parecía a mi, claro que en mi estado podría ver cualquier cosa.

Empezaba a sentir como el calor invadía mi cuerpo, y no era el típico calor que me azotaba cuando estaba enfadada o iba a entrar en fase, sino el calor que me provocaba ver el cuerpo de Jacob.

Para que iba a negarlo, Jacob me gustaba, y mucho. Y lo que sentía por la niña eran simples, pero a la vez, unos celos intensos. Deseaba a Jacob. Le deseaba a él, a su cuerpo, todo. Y él estaba demasiado ocupado jugando a las muñecas con esa.

Y me costaba mucho mantener cuerda mi mente cuando le veía desnudo frente a mí, cuando entraba o salía de fase cuando la manada estaba reunida. _Claro, él me ve como un tío más. Le da igual que vea ese enorme…_ no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sentí el placer de mis propias caricias.

En pensar en el perfecto y escultural cuerpo de mi medio amigo, me hacía sentir lo que ningún otro hombre me hacía sentir. Llevé mi mano a uno de mis pechos, libre de sujetador, mientras que mi otra mano bajaba lentamente por mi tripa, hasta llegar a mi ya húmedo sexo. Abrí mis piernas lentamente, acariciando cada parte de mi piel, hasta que me estremecí de placer al acariciarme. _Estoy loca, podrían pillarme, pero si no lo hago, voy a ir caliente todo el día, y no quiero que mi hermano sienta esto que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo._

Seguí acariciando mis pechos, mientras que mis dedos recorrían mi sexo a toda la velocidad que podía moverlos, pero sentía que necesitaba algo más. Necesitaba sentirle a él dentro de mí, pero eso era algo imposible. Jacob nunca se acostaría conmigo, así que tendría que conformarme conmigo misma.

Me puse en cuclillas, sin dejar de tocarme, e introduje dos de mis dedos. Grité, pero es que no pude evitarlo. Cerré los ojos y pensé en él, en su miembro, imaginándome que era él el que me penetraba. _Soy una enferma._

-Leah? – oí su voz cerca. Me detuve y me puse en pie de golpe. Le tuve a mi lado en menos de un minuto. – Leah, que estás haciendo aquí?

- Jacob. – dije a modo de saludo, sin responder a su pregunta.

- Y Seth?

- Cerca de la puerta principal. – dije escondiendo mi mano a mis espaldas.

- A que huele?

- A nada. _Mierda. Maldito súper olfato de los licántropos._

- Leah, que escondes?

- Nada.

- Y porque escondes la mano? – dijo acercándose a mi, y yo me fui alejando de él.

- Por nada.

Como si fuéramos dos niños pequeños, empezamos a correr por el bosque, pero al final Jacob me pillo y me sujetó del brazo. Su cara reflejó lo alucinado que se había quedado. Pero más sorprendida me quedé yo cuando se acercó lentamente y pasó su lengua por mis dedos.

- Que-que estas ha-haciendo? – tartamudeé, empezando a temblar de los nervios.

- Sabe genial. – dijo introduciendo mis dedos en su boca. – Te estabas tocando?

- No. – mentí.

- Embustera. Te he visto desde la ventana.

Bajó mi mano y la llevó hasta el enorme bulto que había en sus pantalones. Casi me muero al tocarle, y él lo notó. Sonrió y pegó mi espalda al tronco de un árbol, levantando mi vestido hasta la cintura, acariciando mi trasero, besando mis pechos a través de la tela.

- Que haces? – conseguí decir.

- Lo que te has estado imaginando. – dijo, apartando el vestido y mordisqueando mis pezones. – No quieres que lo haga?

- Si. – jadeé. No podía hablar. No si seguía haciéndome eso.

- Yo también deseo hacerlo.

Levantó una de mis piernas y empezó a acariciar mi sexo. - Estabas haciendo esto? – dijo moviendo sus dedos con rapidez.

- Si.

- Quieres que haga esto? – sentí uno de sus dedos introducirse en mi, aunque pronto introdujo dos. – que mojada estás! – dijo sorprendido, mirándome a la cara.

- Es por ti. – dije buscando sus labios. Los deseaba.

Sus labios me recibieron al momento, y nos besamos apasionadamente, sintiendo su lengua contra la mía, que era deliciosa.

- Te gusta?

- Me gustaría más otra cosa. – me tomé la libertad de decir.

- Otra cosa como esto? – cogió mi mano y volvió a bajarla a la entrepierna.

Dejó mi mano ahí y continuó dándome el mayor placer que había sentido nunca. Desabroche sus vaqueros con una sola mano y se los bajé como pude.

Si sus dedos me habían hecho vivir un placer increíble, su miembro me dejó muda. Era grande y ancho, y entra y salía de mí a una velocidad que debería de estar prohibida. No podía hablar, ni siquiera mis gemidos eran audibles, no como los de Jacob, que gemía en mi boca, con cada estocada que me daba.

Me había imaginado muchas veces ese momento, pero no había ni punto de comparación.

- Vas a correrte? – dijo aun besándome.

Sentía una fuerte presión en el bajo vientre, más fuerte que de costumbre, cuando me masturbaba pensando en Jacob, y estaba a punto de explotar.

- Si.

- Yo no puedo hacerlo. No dentro de ti. Entiéndeme.

- No puedo quedarme embarazada.

- Eso no lo sabemos.

- Quiero hacerlo contigo. – dije sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

- No puedo, Leah. – dejó de besarme y clavó sus ojos en los míos. – Hazlo.

Me dejé llevar y llegué al orgasmo a los pocos segundos. Jacob me tapó la boca cuando lo hice, y lo agradecí, porque no quería que nos pillaran.

Jacob salió de mí lentamente, sujetando su miembro con la mano, y se di la vuelta. Me puse bien el vestido y me acerqué a él, ya que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Le cogí del brazo y ahora fui yo quien le empujó hacia el tronco de uno de los árboles que nos estaban rodeando. Me armé de valor, me agaché delante de él y tomé su miembro erecto entre mis manos.

- No tienes que hacerlo. – dijo intentando apartarme de él, pero no me moví del sitio. Me encantaba teniéndola entre mis manos.

- Pero es que quiero devolverte el favor. – dije moviendo mis manos lentamente, mirándole a la cara, viendo como le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo. – y quiero hacer esto. – dije antes de besar la punta de su miembro.

- Leah, voy a correrme, aparta. – dijo, se le notaba nervioso.

- Pues hazlo. – dije antes de metérmela en la boca, aunque era demasiado grande para que me cupiera entera.

Jacob jadeaba ante el contacto con mis labios y mi lengua. Y, que narices, a mi me gustaba oírle y verle así. Le vi morderse la mano y, al momento, le sentí venirse en mi boca. No detuve mis movimientos en ningún momento, ni dejé de acariciarle con ambas manos.

- Jake!

A lo lejos, oí la voz de la pequeña chupa sangre. Me levanté del suelo, me quité el vestido, lo anudé a mi pierna, y me transformé. Jacob se subió los pantalones y se dio la vuelta al tiempo que llegaba la niña, que saltó a sus brazos.

- Hola Leah. – dijo acariciando mi lomo.

Me aparté de ella, aunque intenté hacerlo sin que se notara lo molesta que estaba. Miré a Jacob por última vez y me fui en busca de mi hermano, que estaba tumbado en el porche de la casa de los Cullen. Estaba durmiendo.

Decidí seguir con la ronda, y no dejé de dar vueltas a la casa hasta que anocheció y Seth se despertó. Nos fuimos juntos a casa en cuanto Embry y Quil nos tomaron el relevo. Seth entró primero en casa y yo no lo hice hasta que pasaron varios minutos. Podía ver lo que estaba viendo Quil. Estaba con Jacob. Tuve que salir de fase ante el peligro de que vieran lo que estaba pensando. _Te amo, Jacob._

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

_Ésta es mi primera historia, y espero que os haya gustado._

_Leah y Jacob son mi pareja favorita, como habéis podido comprobar, ya que le he dedicado mi primera historia a ellos._

_Besos, princesas._


End file.
